Pureblood? Nah!
by siriusluver123
Summary: Sirius has new, pureblood neighbors with 2 daughters, their parents are trying to hook them up to keep their pureblood families pureblood, but they don't fall for it, or do they?
1. Default Chapter

            Seline tucked her long, silky, black hair behind her ears, and sighed. They were moving to a new home, Number 11 Grimmauld Place. She and her little sister would have to leave all their best friends behind. Her parents were excited though, they were moving in next to a family of purebloods. "And they have a little boy, just your age!" she imitated her mother's sickening honey-like voice. She probably expected Seline to fall in love with this boy and marry into a family of purebloods. "Fat Chance!" Seline replied out loud to herself, when in came her 2-year-old sister, Serene. She was clutching her teddy bear, and staring sadly at Seline, with her large eyes. "Hey Serene! Come on, why don't you sit by me? She said gesturing to the place on her bed next to her, they had just settled themselves down, when the bed beneath them disappeared, and they fell with a thud on the floor. "OUCH! Mum! You could at least have warned us before you packed the bed!" Serene began to cry. "You really should pay more attention to where you sit," her mom said coolly, the forced sweetness in her voice was gone. "And besides, you are supposed to be helping us pack!" Seline stood up slowly, "And shut that goddamned baby up for goodness sake!" said her mum before slamming the door behind her, and flouncing down the stairs. Seline picked Serene up and held her close, patting her back soothingly, "There, There, There," Serene stopped bawling and turned to stare at Seline through her huge, blue eyes. She sucked her thumb and shuffled out of the room, and Seline smiled, her grin quickly fading as she remembered that she was supposed to be packing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3 HOURS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            They pulled up in front of a grimy looking building, with a label, 

GRIMMAULD PLACE in bold letters across the top. Seline looked reproachfully at their new home, carrying Serene as well. After they finished unpacking all their stuff, it was 12 in the afternoon and they were getting hungry, she was about to get some juice from the icebox but her mom stopped her, "We've been invited for lunch by our ever-so-kind PUREBLOOD neighbors," the syrupiness of her voice made Seline was to throw up, she was even more disgusted that her mom had put "pureblood" into emphasis.

            Taking Serene by the hand, they opened the gate and went into the small, barren backyard shared by all the members of Grimmauld Place. They sat down upon a small bench beneath the only green plant in the backyard an orange tree, and Seline thought about their new home. Our house isn't that bad, I mean, it's luxurious and all, even though the outside looks so terrible, she thought. 

"But I still haven't met that Black kid," she said out loud to no one in particular. "Well you don't have to wait much longer," said a deep voice from above, "You disturbed my nap!" he said, gesturing up at the tree. "How do you take a nap in a tree?" Seline asked, giggling. The boy observed her critically for a moment, and said "Follow me, he led her up the tree, showing her where to put her foot, so it was easiest to climb. Finally, they reached a small box sitting dangerously on a branch, he pointed to a small opening in the box, just large enough to admit a fairly thin person. Seline's eyes widened, but she did as she was told, and the box was nothing on the inside as it was on the outside, it was magnificent, there was a juice bar, a swimming pool, plenty of daybeds, and anything else an 11-year-old would desire. She gaped in awe at everything, and turned to see the boy grin, at the look on her face. "Yea, I know it's cool, I built it, I come here to get away from my parents' pureblood mania," he said shaking his head. Seline nodded, fully understanding why he wanted a place of his own, the boy's grim look was replaced by one of strained happiness, he held out his hand  "By the way, my name's Sirius Black." 


	2. Do you like me?

(A/N: I'm writing more cuz I'm thinking that u guys didn't have enough material the first chapter to grasp the concept, so I really hope u guys review, cuz it means so much 2 me)

(A/N: Seline and Sirius decided that they didn't really want to become friends, because of their deep dislike for each other. ~*~wink wink~*~)

Seline sighed and stretched out on the bed in her new room, she was adjusting already, and she didn't want to. She hated Sirius for being so friendly, and likable, he was making everything harder, she frowned in disgust and turned toward the large windows on the other side of her bed, a large lumpy silhouette was flying closer and closer, when it passed through a sliver of light from the moon, she saw that it was two owls, one, a large, tawny one, and the other was small with gray feathers.

            Seline jumped from her bed and opened the window, and in flew the two owls, which landed softly on her bed. She untied the letter from the large brown owl, which immediately soared through the window, and out of sight. Then she removed the letter from the small gray one, it was another letter. The owl didn't seem to want to leave yet though, so she carried it to the cage of her own owl, Midnight, and the gray owl, took a few gulps of water before flying through the window. After Seline shut the window, she opened the large owl's letter. It was a yellowish parchment bearing a seal she had never seen before. As she read it her eyes grew wider and wider with excitement. "Yes! I'm going to leave this place!" she whispered out loud to herself, "I'll make friends, learn magic, and actually not have my mom around to bug me about my choices! Everything will be my way!" she set the first letter down, and picked up the next one. It was from Sirius:

Dear Seline,

            I just wanted to tell you that I don't like you at all, don't think I do because I don't. Bye

-Sirius

Who does he think he's kidding? Of course he likes me, and I like him! She thought, getting more confused, but that doesn't make sense because…Oh! I don't know!

Seline was puzzled did she like him or not?

(A/N: Sorry, it's a short chapter, I just had to imply somewhere that they both really didn't know what their feelings were for the other person.)


End file.
